En cent mots
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Cinq moments aléatoires de la vie d'Erza en 100 mots. "Une goutte d'eau tombe sur sa joue. Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est de la pluie. Ca ressemble à une larme. Sur son œil droit."
1. Chapter 1

**En cent mots**

**Résumé** : Recueil de moments aléatoires de la vie d'Erza en 100 mots. Une goutte d'eau tombe sur sa joue. Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est de la pluie. Ca ressemble à une larme. Sur son œil droit.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Hello. Voici une drabble de 100 mots (youpi !). Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crée ce recueil alors que j'en ai déjà mais l'inspiration fortuite m'a poussé à le faire. Alors voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Drabble 1. Larme**

Le ciel est sombre. Il va bientôt pleuvoir. Peu importe. Elle n'a pas peur de la nuit. Elle a grandi dans la noirceur d'une tour. Elle n'a jamais eu peur du noir. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Le vent souffle. Il est froid. Elle aime ça. Ça lui rappelle qu'elle est vivante. Qu'elle a encore une raison d'espérer. Elle ne se plaint pas.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur sa joue. Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est de la pluie. Ca ressemble à une larme. Sur son œil droit.

Qui pleure la disparition dans l'obscurité d'un ami.


	2. Chapter 2

**En cent mots**

**Résumé** : Recueil de moments aléatoires de la vie d'Erza en 100 mots. Une goutte d'eau tombe sur sa joue. Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est de la pluie. Ca ressemble à une larme. Sur son œil droit.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

* * *

**Drabble 2. Amis**

Elle s'était promis de ne plus se faire d'amis. Les amis font souffrir. Elle a assez souffert comme ça.  
Elle s'était promis de ne plus avoir confiance en quelqu'un. Les gens trompent. Elle a assez été trompée comme ça.

Elle s'était promis de protéger son cœur d'une armure impénétrable. Elle était trop exposée. Elle a pris trop de coups pour ça.

Aujourd'hui, elle regarde Grey et Natsu, et elle se promet qu'elle les protégera à jamais. Peu importe la situation. Pour qu'ils n'aient jamais à souffrir comme elle. Car ils lui ont apporté la lueur de bonheur qui lui manquait.


	3. Chapter 3

**En cent mots**

**Résumé** : Recueil de moments aléatoires de la vie d'Erza en 100 mots. Une goutte d'eau tombe sur sa joue. Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est de la pluie. Ca ressemble à une larme. Sur son œil droit.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

* * *

**Drabble 3. Titania**

On l'appelle Titania, la reine des fées. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

Mais elle le comprend aujourd'hui en regardant dans les yeux enfin ouverts de Jellal.

Elle comprend qu'elle avait été endormie, que c'était lui qui l'avait condamnée au sommeil.

Elle comprend qu'elle est enfin réveillée. Qu'il l'a réveillé. Comme Titania de Songe d'une nuit d'été.

Et comme l'héroïne de Shakespeare, elle tombe amoureuse de la première personne qu'elle regarde après cette longue absence. Elle tombe amoureuse du regard de cet homme aux cheveux bleus qui voulait la sacrifier quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle tombe : et ça fait mal.


	4. Chapter 4

**En cent mots**

**Résumé** : Recueil de moments aléatoires de la vie d'Erza en 100 mots. Une goutte d'eau tombe sur sa joue. Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est de la pluie. Ca ressemble à une larme. Sur son œil droit.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

* * *

**Drabble 4. Frappe**

Elle se bat.

Elle frappe, elle déchire, elle cogne.

Coups de pieds, coups de poings, coup d'épée.

Elle ne cède jamais. Céder c'est perdre. Perdre c'est la mort. Pas seulement la sienne, celle de ses amis aussi.

Un monstre, deux monstres, cinquante monstres.

Elle est épuisée. Mais elle n'abandonne pas. Elle leur a promis à tous. Ils sont sa force. Elle gagnera pour eux.

Alors elle danse parmi les ennemis, ne craint pas la douleur.

Soixante, soixante-dix, quatre-vingt.

Ses poumons brulent, ses jambes sont douloureuses.

Elle attaque.

Quatre-vingt-dix, Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.

Le dernier monstre est face à elle. Elle ne pliera pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**En cent mots**

**Résumé** : Recueil de moments aléatoires de la vie d'Erza en 100 mots. Une goutte d'eau tombe sur sa joue. Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est de la pluie. Ca ressemble à une larme. Sur son œil droit.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

N/A. Dernier des cinq drabbles. J'espère que ce "petit moment" vous aura fait voyager. Bises :)

* * *

**Drabble 5. Cadeau**

Elle n'est plus seule. Elle ne le sera jamais plus.

Sa vie n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. Il y a quelque chose de plus important.

C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde. Elle remercie Jellal pour cela.

Elle ne sera plus une priorité dans sa vie non plus. Elle n'en a rien à faire.

Doucement, elle sourit à Natsu, Lucy, Grey et Juvia. Son équipe.

Elle leur explique qu'elle n'ira pas se battre avec eux cette fois-ci.

Qu'elle a d'autres préoccupations.

Ils comprennent tous et partent sans elle.

Mais elle n'est pas seule.

Elle pose sa main contre son ventre.


End file.
